


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Three

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [43]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser found something better than despondency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Three




End file.
